Highflying Princess
by viridianaln9
Summary: Galena Lobo is taking the Divas division by storm. she is making the division dangerous with her moves. In doing so she catches the eys of two superstars but who will she go for dangerous Alberto or sensation Kofi. What will her Uncle say? AlbertoXOCXKofi.
1. Dangerous

**Highflying Princess**

_Summary:_ **Galena Lobo is taking the Divas division in storm. She is making the division dangerous with her moves. In doing so she catches the eyes of two superstars but who will she go for dangerous Alberto Del Rio or sensation Kofi Kingston. What will her Uncle say thought? Del Rio X OC X Kofi**

_Note:_ **This is my new story. I hope you guys like it and it's the first time I use Rey, Kofi and Del Rio as main characters so be nice. Okay before I start I want to say that this fic will be updated every month hopefully or sooner it deepends.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Galena and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**BIO**

**Name:** Galena Lobo

**Hair/Eye Color:** Black Hair/ Hazel Eyes

**Height:** 5'3

**Description:** Galena is naturally tan, curvy, she has long hair straight as rain to her waist it has some highlights in red or blue, her features are like that of a sculpture. Her costumes are tights with an off one the shoulder shirt that shows her mid-drift.

**Things You Need To Know:** Galena was trained by Jeff Hardy and Rey Mysterio. She is a good friend of Evan's. She is of Mexican descent and her family is wealthy as well but she thinks nothing of it mainly because her Uncle is Rey and she spent most of her time with him.

**Finisher Name:** Lobo Splash (a cross body splash)

**Theme:** Run The Show by Kat DeLuna

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Highflying Princess**

**Chapter 1: Dangerous**

_Backstage_

Galena was waiting in the back seeing the match in the TV before she went out there. It was a tag team match between Rey Mysterio and Kofi Kingston vs. Del Rio and Dolph Ziggler. This was her debut as well so it made her nervous.

#

"_This is not looking good for Rey and Kofi, JBL."_ Todd said.

"_You think, Del Rio is not going to let it go that he has some business with these two men in the ring."_ JBL said.

In the ring Del Rio had Rey in the ropes and with Vickie screaming near the ref didn't know who to pay attention to. Rey was able to get away and ran to Kofi for a tag. But he wasn't the only one Alberto went for Dolph and Kofi and him went at it.

Kofi was getting the upper hand when Vickie got into the ring and slapped Kofi. The ref had no choice but to disqualify Del Rio and Dolph.

"_Oh that is not fair."_ Todd said.

"_Life isn't fair."_ JBL said.

Del Rio and Dolph ganged up on both of them and just as Vickie was about to get into the fray someone came running down the ramp. The fans were cheering when Vickie was thrown off by a drop kick. Dolph notice and went to check on her that h did not see the moon-sault directed to him. When he looked up he just felt a body fall on him.

"_What is it Todd?"_ JBL asked. Galena got up and she smiled.

"_It's a girl."_ Todd said.

"_I can tell what I want to know is what she is doing here?"_ JBL said. Kofi and Rey were able to get the upper hand and Rey was able to do the 619 on Del Rio. Ricardo was coming for her when she ran and used enough force to do a hurracarana. The crowd was wild screaming and yelling.

Galena moved toward the ramp and as Rey turned to see her she bowed and smiled. Kofi was shocked to have seen a Diva do so much damage.

"_I want to see, what the consequences for this stunt are going to be next week?"_ Todd asked.

"_I'll tell you this mysterious Diva won't get away with attacking our Superstars_." JBL said.

"_Well I guess we will see."_ Todd said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE, BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Galena showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. As she got out she was met by a very wide smiling uncle.

"Hey, Chaparra." Rey said.

"Hi, Tio Rey." Galena said and ran to hug him.

"You did great out there." Rey said. "I still can't believe you did a moon-sault from the top rope and to Ziggler." Rey said as they began to walk but didn't get far when a voice stopped them half-way.

"Hold on Rey." They both turned to see Booker T standing there. And he was smiling wide.

"What's up Booker?" Rey asked.

"Well after the stunt it has been decided that next Friday it will be You, Kofi and Galena here against Del Rio, Dolph Ziggler and a Diva of their choice." Booker T said.

"Alright." Rey said.

As he left Galena turned to see Rey and smiled.

"That's right Uncle Rey-Rey." She said. Rey smiled and got serious.

"How's your Mama, m'ija?" Rey asked. Galena's shoulders went down. She hadn't talked to her parents for quite a while.

"I don't know Tio; I haven't talked to them since they turned their back on me." Galena said.

"You know you have to talk to them." Rey said. Hated seeing his Niece so unhappy but it had to be said.

"I know Tio Rey, but what do you want me to do rogar?" Galena asked. "That is something I will not do they were so in the wrong."

"Lo se, but still you would feel better if you talk to them." Rey said.

They got to his rental car when he stopped. He hit his forehead a bit.

"Dios Mio, I almost forgot." Rey said.

"Que?" Galena asked.

"Wait for me here." Rey said and ran back inside. Galena smiled and put her stuff in the car.

**#**

Kofi was walking to his rental car when he saw someone in Rey-Rey's car. He freaked out and went toward it. As he got closer he saw the figure of a woman. He thought it might be one of the Divas that Rey was being nice to and taking her to the hotel. But as he got closer he noticed it was the Diva that had helped him and Rey tonight.

"Hey, what are you doing in Rey's car?" Kofi asked.

Galena turned to see the guys that had been in the ring with her Uncle tonight. She remembered his name Kofi Kingston mainly because she really couldn't confuse him with anyone else and Evan her BFF had told her about him.

"He is taking me back to the hotel." Galena said.

"Oh." He said and for some reason he didn't want to think wrong about Rey because he knew that he adored his family but it was a bit weird. Galena noticed and she chuckle.

"You know I doubt Uncle Rey would ever cheat on Aunt Angie." Galena said. Kofi looked at her.

"Wait you're the girl Evan was talking about is BFF or something?" Kofi asked.

"Correcto. I have to say it's nice that you came to check that Tio Rey isn't cheating on my Tia Angie." Galena said and Kofi smiled looking cheapish.

"I didn't think it at first; I thought he was being nice to one of the Divas." Kofi said. "I mean you two don't actually look related." Galena smiled brightly and Kofi smiled back.

"Oh I know I got most of my genes from my Dad's side of the family not my Mama's which is Uncle Rey's sister." Galena said. Rey came and saw Kofi standing there with Galena.

"What's up Kofi?" he asked. Kofi turned to look at him and smiled.

"Hey Rey I just came to see who was in your car." Kofi said.

"Oh, Gracias but it's just my sobrina." Rey said.

"I know she told me." Kofi said.

"Did Booker T tell you about our mix-tag team match next week?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, you're going to be our tag team partner right?" he asked Galena.

"Yes." Galena said.

"Then I guess I'll see both of you next week." Kofi said leaving to his rental car. Rey and Galena waved bye before they got into the car and drive to the next town.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'm putting a bit of a translation on the bottom to some words you guys might not know. Review.**

_**Words in Spanish**_

**Tio**—Uncle

**Tia**—Aunt

**Sobrina**- Niece

**Mama**—Mom

**Lo se**—I know

**Gracias**—Thank-you

**Chaparra**—Shorty

**Correcto**- Correct

**Rogar**—Beg

**M'ija**— daughter term of endearment.


	2. Exes

**Highflying Princess **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the first chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89 and Cena's baby**__**doll **_**for their reviews. Okay in this chapter I will make reference to Del Rio's Mexican wrestling identity which is Dos Cara's Junior okay...**

_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Galena and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Highflying Princess **

**Chapter 2: Exes **

_Backstage- Before the Show_

Galena walked the backstage area with Rey by her side.

"Are you ready for you wrestling debut?" Rey asked.

"Claro." Galena answered. Rey looked at his niece with doubt in his eyes. Did she realize who they were going against? Not that he actually approved of that relationship but still. Galena moved to the Divas locker room.

#

She arrived and went to her spot it was already put there.

"Hi, you must be Galena?" she turned around to see a blond with dark highlights.

"That's right." She answered.

"I'm Kaitlyn nice to meet you." She said. Galena smiled and stretched her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Kaitlyn." She said.

"I saw what you did last week it was great and against Del Rio and Dolph and what you did to Vickie you are awesome." Kaitlyn said.

"Thanks." Galena said.

"But you're going to have to watch out for Del Rio's little assistant, do you know the Diva they choose?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No." Galena said. "But I don't give it mucha importancia, I 'm still going for the win."

"Well good luck and welcome." Kaitlyn said. Galena nodded and began to change.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Kofi walked the hallway trying to find Rey or his niece to tell them of the opponents they were going against tonight. He was in no way shape or form just looking for an excuse to talk to Galena. He found Rey alone and a bit too serious for his own good.

"Sup, Rey-Rey looking serious." He said.

"Oh nada, it's just I'm a bit worried you can say for my niece." Rey said.

"Why did something happen?" Kofi asked concerned immediately.

"Oh nothing liked that, it's just that well, you know it doesn't matter, when it happens it will happen and I will worry then." Rey told Kofi who was way to confuse to understand anything.

"Whatever; you say man." Kofi said.

"So, what did you wanted to tell me?" Rey asked.

"Oh well they choose the Diva already, Maryse." Kofi said. Rey nodded.

"Okay." Rey said. "I'll go tell her."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hallway _

Alberto Del Rio walked with Ricardo by his side with his suit.

"I cannot believe I have to tag team with a peasant like Ziggler, otra vez." Del Rio told Ricardo. Ricardo just nodded his head in acceptance.

"At-least you'll get a chance for a win." Ricardo said.

"I suppose that is the only thing I will get." Del Rio said. "Do you know the Diva, Maryse has to face I didn't see her too well last week and you know I don't like looking after embarrassment like that."

"I believe it is Galena, senor." Ricardo said. Del Rio cocked his head to the right in thought he knew that name from somewhere but didn't know where exactly.

"I know that name from where." Del Rio told him. Ricardo just shrugged his shoulders he didn't know what Del Rio meant. "No matter I will win the match." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match _

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to our big match for tonight."_ Todd said.

"_That's right Todd things are going to be heated in this one."_ JBL said.

"_I know and Galena is going to be in her debut."_ Todd said.

"_She will have nowhere to hide this time."_ JBL said.

"_She wasn't exactly hiding the last time JBL."_ Todd said.

"_Shut it Todd."_ JBL said annoyed.

The first one to come out was Vickie and Dolph Ziggler they were received in boos. When they came Ricardo stood in the ring and called out Alberto Del Rio he came out to the same treatment of Vickie and Dolph. After him Maryse came out and she was received in mix reactions.

From the other team the first one to come out was Kofi Kingston and he was received in cheers. As the other three went down the ring Kofi waited for his partners. Rey Mysterio's music came on and the arena exploded into cheers. The two waited than and Galena's music came on she came into the ring with cheers. When she got into the ring Del Rio was the one that placed close attention and he was shock.

The first to start the match were Maryse and Galena. They went into a grapple. Galena switched and grabbed her into a supplex. They went down before Maryse got up and Galena threw her into the turnbuckle. Galena ran and did a Monkey-flip. Maryse lay on the ground and Galena took the opportunity to get herself up on the ropes.

"_What is she doing?"_ JBL said. Galena got ready and she hit Maryse with a leg-drop. Galena went for the pin.

1...2… and Maryse kicked out. She kicked Galena and went to tag in Del Rio. Alberto looked at Galena and waited. Galena looked at recognized Del Rio. She moved backwards and tagged in Kofi.

Kofi and De Rio went for it. Kofi did a couple of kicks before he kicked Del Rio on the head dropping him to the ground. On the ropes Galena looked at Rey and she knew that it was worrying him.

Kofi hit the Trouble in Paradise on Del Rio and before he could go for the pin Ziggler went in to mess with the match. Rey went in to take Dolph down. Maryse went in but Galena was already there. She took Maryse outside the ring. Maryse got up and was standing next to Vickie. Galena took the opportunity to get up the turnbuckle and threw herself off it hitting Maryse and Vicky at the same time.

Kofi and Rey got Del Rio and Dolph on the ropes and Rey hit the 619 before the ref got everything back to order. Kofi and Del Rio were in the ring before Kofi once more hit the Trouble in Paradise. He went for the pin then.

1…2…3…the bell rang.

"_That is the end of the match and the second time Rey and Kofi get the better of Del Rio and Dolph."_ Todd said. _"Not to mention one heck of a performance from Galena." _

"_Sure Todd, but you have to wonder if they can make it in singles competition."_ JBL said.

As they celebrated the win and Del Rio went down with the help of Ricardo. He looked to the ring and he met gaze with Galena.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later in the Night- Hotel Room _

Galena couldn't sleep. She couldn't forget exactly who she saw. She got up from bed grabbed a coat and went out to get something to eat. She didn't know someone was thinking the same thing at the moment.

#

Kofi couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He had seen in the ring. Rey had been a bit distracted about everything and that wasn't normally him. What shocked him the most was in the match itself but it was Rey it was Del Rio. Kofi had noticed that when he saw Galena he had this look as if he had been punched in the face. So he wondered if something was wrong there.

#

"I can go with you?" Ricardo told Alberto.

"I don't need you right now I will be going out alone." Del Rio said. He opened his hotel room door and went out of it. He had to see her, he could go find her room and look for her. He was still in shock that she of all people could be here. He was happy but at the same time he didn't know what to do. Just as he turned the corner he saw her and thanked his luck.

"Galena." He said he saw when she jumped and he couldn't be happier.

Galena turned and looked at Del Rio.

"Alberto." She said. Del Rio came close and they stood in-front of each other.

"Que estas haciendo aqui?" he asked her.

"I could ask the same thing." Galena said.

"I'm a dominant superstar now." Del Rio told her in a cocky voice.

"I can tell, well I came to become a dominant Diva." Galena said.

"How many years has it been?" he asked her.

"I don't know nor do I care." Galena answered. Del Rio narrowed his eyes.

"Really." He said.

"Really, Dos Caras." She said remembering his wrestling identity in Mexico. "I dated him, I didn't date you." She said and walked away from him. Alberto looked at her and closed his eyes in frustration. She still hadn't forgiven him after the last time.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and Review.**

_**Words in Spanish**_

**Claro**—Of Course

**Mucha Importancia**—A Lot of Importance

**Otra Vez**—Again

**Que Esatas Haciendo Aqui?-** What are you doing here?


	3. History

**Highflying Princess **

_Note_**: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** RonRon10, Sonib89, Cena's baby doll and ILoveAnime89**_** for their reviews. So we are going to see the little consequences of Del Rio and Galena seeing each other again. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Galena and other OC characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Highflying Princess **

**Chapter 3: History **

_Del Rio's Hotel Room _

Alberto came and he just dropped into one of the couches. Galena's words came back at him.

'_I dated him, I didn't date you.'_ How could she say that? He loved her all those years ago, for goodness sakes they were high school sweet-hearts and even beyond that.

"Well if she thinks that this is over she is completely wrong." He said making Ricardo jump.

"Que paso?" Ricardo asked.

"Find out where Galena Lobo is staying." Del Rio told him. "Afterwards sent her a large bouquet of gardenias." He said remembering the flower they had as a couple.

"Si, Senor." Ricardo said.

Del Rio looked at the ceiling thinking of ways of getting Galena back. She had to get back to him, he was perfect for her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_The Next Morning _

Galena woke up to knocking on her door. She looked at the clock and knew her flight didn't leave until later. She got up regardless of it and went to speak her mind. She opened her door to see no one. She looked down and saw a large bouquet of Gardenias. She got them and put them inside her hotel room. She took the note out and read it.

'_**From an old flame, my heart still beats for you.'**_

_**Alberto**_

Galena crumbled the note in her hand.

"No puedo creer esto; how dare he send me something." She snapped to no one. Oh but things were not going to stay like this. She went to get ready for the day knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

#

She walked the corridor until she found Del Rio's room. She banged on his door a few times.

"What the…" Alberto looked at Galena standing there. He had been up and dressed to go to the gym. He leaned in his door and smirked at her. "What a sorpresa, couldn't stay away I suppose you liked the flowers."

"I think the trash likes them just fine." Galena said. Alberto looked at her.

"You threw them to the trash." He said.

"What did you expect that flowers were going to fix what you did?" Galena said.

"We should talk inside." He said.

"I couldn't agree more." Galena said going in. Alberto closed the door and the swords were drawn metaphorically.

"Your parents were right; you needed to settle with someone that was going to be with you and being in the ring shouldn't have been your priority." Alberto said.

"Is that what you think, that I just made mistakes." Galena said. "You never backed me up on my dream. Well I did this on my own."

"You're going to tell me Mysterio didn't help you?" Alberto asked.

"My Uncle knew I didn't want his help and he did just as I asked." She snapped. "He helped me trained but when it came to get into the ring it was all my doing, The McMahons and Triple H didn't find out we were related until the end of the meeting."

"That is irrelevant I did trust your dreams." Del Rio said. "That's why I did what I did?" he said.

"You left me in the altar on our wedding day; you're going to tell me that was just for me." Galena said.

"I let you free." Del Rio said.

"So what?" she said with attitude. "So that I would come back to you, that is complete BS and you know it; you left because you wanted the freedom."

"No I didn't..."

"Yes, you did and you know what you're right, if it wasn't because of that wedding I wouldn't have stood up to my parents and left them. So thanks, but that is all I'm thanking you for Alberto and now I want you to leave me alone." She said, she turned around and was grabbed by Alberto. He kissed her, Galena didn't feel anything, her eyes were open and she just stood motionless to the kiss.

When he let her go, she just cleaned her mouth. "That's is the only kiss you will ever get from me again Alberto." She got out of his room.

She didn't watch where she was going and crashed in someone's chest. She looked up to see Kofi standing there.

"Galena." He said.

"Kofi." She said. He looked up to see the room she had come out from. The door opened and Alberto came out.

"Gal…" he said but didn't finish. Galena closed her eyes because she knew exactly what it looked like considering Del Rio didn't have a shirt on.

"Kingston." Del Rio said.

"Del Rio." Kofi answered. Del Rio closed his door and Kofi looked at Galena. "What were you doing in Del Rio's room?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said and moved away from him. "I have to go."

She left him but it came with a bunch of questions that he wanted answers to.

'_What was she doing in Del Rio's room in the morning? Did Rey know, and most importantly was she sleeping with him?'_ it wasn't like him to jump to conclusions but Galena didn't really give him a lot of options and it explained a bit the way Rey had acted when he saw Del Rio and Galena close. Maybe he suspected something was going on there. Well he was close friends with Rey and even if she was his niece she was not going to let Rey get hurt that way.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

Kofi was really confused he didn't know what to think but at the time he wasn't thinking good things about Galena. He was wondering if he should make a comment to Rey about it and not care.

Del Rio on the other hand had not giving up on trying to get Galena to notice him. Not that it worked Galena threw everything to the trash the flowers, perfumes, candies they all went to the trash. She had to end up telling Rey about the whole incident and he was no very happy about that.

"It's something that is going to pasar." Rey said as they walked into the arena.

"I keep throwing everything to the trash and it doesn't seem to ayudar." Galena told him. Rey looked at his niece.

"I know you were very hurt by that but right know you will have to move it out of you mind." Rey told her.

"I know all I'm going to focus on is my match for tonight I'm going against Maria." Galena said.

"Good luck." Rey told her.

"Thanks, Uncle Rey." She said. She hugged him and left him so she could go get ready for her match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match- Galena Vs. Maria _

"_We are opening with A Divas match isn't that something?"_ JBL said.

"_Especially with Galena making some buzz from last week"_ Todd said.

"_Yeah, well she won't have Mysterio or Kingston by her side this time."_ JBL said.

The first one to come out was Maria and she was received with cheers. She stood in the ring waiting for her opponent. Galena came out with a smile on her face.

"_Galena seems confident."_ Todd said.

"_She better hope she is right in that confidence." _JBL said.

Maria and Galena got in the middle of the ring as the bell rang. They went into a grapple lock before Galena raised her leg, catching Maria off-guard and she was able to drop her on the mat thanks to a supplex. Galena used the rope to do a flip and hit Maria with a leg-drop.

The fans were going wild for them. Maria was able to counter come of her moves. But Galena had many to do. She threw Maria to the turnbuckle and jumped on her and did a hurracarana on her that had the crowd screaming.

When Maria was on the mat Galena got on top of the ropes and did a move that had half the crowd's jaws dropping. She spun around almost like a shooting star press but she was down like a pole before her body hit Maria.

"_What in the world was that Todd?"_ JBL asked Todd.

"_I don't know."_ Todd said.

1...2...3... and the match was over. The crowd was screaming as the ref raised her arm in victory. Galena felt happy this was her first official win.

"_We'll see what she has to offer later."_ JBL said.

"_She did well now."_ Todd said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Galena was happy coming down and saw that Kaitlyn was standing in her locker room door.

"Hey Kaitlyn." She said. Kaitlyn looked at her in shock. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I suggest you go into your locker room." Kaitlyn said. Galena looked at her weird and opened her door just to let her temper burn in her eyes.

"Who did this?" Galena asked.

"I saw Ricardo Rodriguez go in there." Kaitlyn said.

Galena stomped into her locker room and took everything down flowers were crushed and thrown to the trash can. When she finished she saw Kaitlyn looked at her.

"Wow, are you okay do you need me to call someone?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Nope, I'm fine." Galena said. But she knew that this was not the end.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_** I hope you guys like the chapter. Review. **

**Spanish Dictionary**

**Que Paso?—What Happened?**

**No puedo creer esto—I cannot believe this. **

**Sorpresa—Surprise**

**Pasar-happen**

**Ayudar-Help**


	4. Tightrope

**Highflying Princess **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Happy New Year I will be bringing in the Woman's Championship because I like that championship. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, RonRon10, Sonib89, and vampireboy45 **_**for the reviews. I also want to say Happy Holidays. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Galena and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Highflying Princess**

**Chapter 4: Tightrope**

_A Few Days Later _

The entire Smack-down Locker room was sent to a photo-shoot for the brand. Galena stayed by Rey's side through most of it.

"You know he is going to think your espantada of him." Rey told her.

"I'm not I just feel that his undressing me with his eyes." Galena said. Rey chuckle at that because she might be right about it. Rey looked at Alberto and glared at him. Alberto turned around.

When they were done Galena was just happy to be away from everything. As she got closer Kaitlyn called her.

"Galena." She walked up to her and saw that she was talking with Kofi, who didn't look at her at all.

"Yes." She said.

"I was talking with Kofi and some of my friends about going to eat later do you want to come?" Kaitlyn asked. Galena for some reason looked at Kofi and saw his expression change and she could tell her presence wouldn't be welcomed by him.

"I can't sorry." Galena said.

"Oh, okay." Kaitlyn said.

Kofi looked as Galena left and felt bad because he didn't know if she saw his face. Maybe he was judging her too harshly. Because he really didn't know anything about her in the first place or about Del Rio and her.

"You okay, Kofi?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

Galena was so ready for this. She had a chance to face the Woman's Champion Layla. It was going to be an experiment if she could handle big matches. As she walked the arena backstage she was calm.

"Senorita Galena." She looked up to see Ricardo Rodriguez standing there.

"What?" Galena snapped.

"Alberto has asked me to tell you, to meet him tonight for dinner he insists." Ricardo said.

"Tell Alberto he can keep that order and shove it where the sun doesn't shine." Galena said. "Ricardo you of all people know that I'm not giving Alberto a chance at all after all that happened."

"He really cares." Ricardo told her trying to change her mind.

"No, tell him to leave me alone." Galena told him. "The only thing I care about now is my career nothing more."

"But senorita." Ricardo said.

"Look Ricardo I actually like a little bit, don't make me change my mind just tell him to leave me alone." Galena told him.

"Alright, but you know him; he is not going to give up." Ricardo told her. He left her but she didn't move.

"I should have gone to Raw." She whispered to no one.

She didn't know that Kofi was standing close and saw the confrontation. Not only that but it seemed things had changed. But he kept wondering about her.

"Galena." Kofi said and it made her jump a bit.

"What's wrong Kofi?" she asked.

"I wanted to see if you were alright I saw Ricardo here." Kofi told her.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying." Galena told him and moved away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match- Galena vs. Layla_

"_This match should be interesting, with what we saw in Galena's last few matches here on Smack-Down."_ Todd said.

"_Of course it will, Layla is no easy target either."_ JBL said. Galena came out to the cheers of the crowd. She got into the ring and Layla came out to a mix reaction.

They were in the ring and they went into a strong grapple. Galena was able to get it and supplex Layla to the mat.

"_Oh, that has to hurt."_ Todd said.

Galen got back up and went to sit Layla up and re-bounded from the ropes kicking Layla on the face. She went for the pin.

1...2… and Layla kicked out.

"_Can you imagine what will happen if Layla loses this match?"_ JBL asked.

"_I know, but look at this."_ Todd said.

Galena had thrown Layla into the turnbuckle and was raising her to the top. Once Layla was sitting Galen hit her in the side so she wouldn't move. Galen grabbed her and did a super-plex on her. They both fell hitting the mat.

Galena crawled to the turnbuckle and climb on it to jump of it the same way she had done before.

"_Oh My God."_ Todd said.

Galena hit the mark and went for the pin.

1…2…3…. And the match was over.

"_Galena won."_ Todd said.

"_This has to hurt the champion."_ JBL said.

Galena went down and celebrate high-fiving the fans. Layla glared her way and Galena made the motion of the title around her waist.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Galena walked backstage to see her Uncle standing there with a smile on his face.

"Galena I'm so orgulloso of you." He told her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Uncle Rey." Galena told him. She smiled because she felt things were going to turn around.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note_: **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and Review.**


	5. In The Making

**Highflying Princess **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**RonRon10, Vampireboy45, Cena's baby doll and Sonib89**_** for their reviews. They make me very happy to read. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Galena and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Highflying Princess **

**Chapter 5: In The Making **

_Before The Show _

Rey and Galena were walking together backstage. She hadn't been bugged by Alberto and she was happy with that.

"You now maybe he doesn't want to bug you anymore." Rey told her.

"Hopefully." Galena told him.

"Today you have a shot to become number one contender, worry only about that" Rey said.

"I will all I want is that title." Galena told him.

"I know and you will get it." Rey told her.

"Uncle let's not count the gallinas before they hatch." Galena told him, Rey smiled at that.

#

_Locker Room _

Galena was getting ready got her match when there was a knock on her door. She went to the door and opened it to see Kofi standing there.

"Hi, Kofi." She said.

"Hey Galena we have a tag team match." Kofi said.

"I was supposed to have a match against Rosa." She said.

"Well it appears Del Rio and Rosa have teamed up if you know, what I mean." He said. He looked at her face and wanted to know the reaction she was going to get.

"Okay, so I'll see you there." Galena said. Kofi had to smile at that. Could it be that she didn't care about Del Rio nor did she just put face for everyone.

#

On the inside of the locker room, Galena was so happy she was practically jumping in place. That meant that Alberto was not going to bug her anymore and she could focus on her career more now.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match—Kofi & Galena vs. Alberto Del Rio & Rosa Mendez _

"**Well this match was supposed to be one-on-one but our general manager changed it midway."** JBL said.

"**Well either way this should be good."** Todd said.

Alberto and Rosa came out in his limo.

"**What do you think of this paring?"** JBL asked.

"**I think it's good."** Todd said. **"But; what about this pairing?" **He said as Kofi's music came on and he came out with Galena.

The two teams were in the ring and the guys choose who would be going in. Rosa and Galena were in the ring and the ref rang the bell.

Both of them went at each other Galena twisted Rosa around and threw her into the mat. Galena was punching her down. Galena got Rosa up and threw her into the corner and did a monkey flip that Alberto couldn't stop. Galena went for the pin.

1…2… and Rosa kicked out. Rosa kicked Galena off her and went to get tag in Alberto. Galena got up and Alberto was stalking her, she ran before he could get her and went to tag in Kofi.

Del Rio and Kofi did go at it. They both felt it as for something more than a match. Alberto tried to get Kofi into his cross arm breaker but Kofi hit him over the head with his leg. Alberto went down and Kofi went for a pin.

1…2... And Alberto kicked out.

Ricardo tried to get into the match and the ref tried to control him.

"**Ref got Ricardo out of the way."** Todd said. Rosa took that instant to get a chair and gave it to Alberto. Galena saw that and before Alberto could hit Kofi she went in. the ref turned around to see Galena being hit with the chair.

"**Oh My God."** Todd said. The ref rang the bell and the match was over. Del Rio was shocked. He had hit the girl he claimed he loved. Kofi was right there checking her over. He was going to get closer but Kofi stood up to him. Alberto backed down and went up the ramp to the back.

They EMT have came to check on Galena and took her backstage with Kofi following right behind.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_After The Show _

Galena felt a pang on her head before she opened her eyes.

"Ow." She said.

"Galena, what were you thinking?" she turned to see her Uncle standing there.

"Uh… can you give me a rundown?" she asked.

"You got in-front of a chair to get hit." Rey told her.

"Right." Galena said. "Sorry."

"Sorry, Galena you were hit by a chair." Rey said. Galena looked at him and took the ice from the doctor.

"Uncle Rey I think I know I got hit since I have a massive headache." She told him. "Uncle Rey I'm okay."

"You just worried me." Rey told her. Galen hugged him by the neck.

"I know sorry." Galena said. "Can we go?" she asked.

"Yeah, vamonos." Rey said.

#

_Hotel Room _

Galena was just happy being in her hotel room.

"I should remember not to do that again." She said to no one. As she was going to fall asleep there was a knock on her door. "Aw… come on." she said.

She opened the door to see Kofi standing there.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi, I came to check if you okay." He told her.

"Yeah." She said.

"I would have stayed but Rey was too worried and he kicked all of us out." Kofi said.

"Oh, that's alright I know how he is." She told him. "Thanks for worrying." She said. Kofi cracked his brain for a good excuse.

"Look if it's not too much of a problem do you want to go to breakfast tomorrow?" Kofi asked her

"Sure." Galena said.

"Well I'll let you sleep."

"Okay." Galena closed the door and went to get ready into bed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_The Next Morning _

Galena woke up and got ready for the breakfast with Kofi she didn't know, why she was nervous.

When the knock came she went to see Kofi already outside.

"Morning, let's go." Kofi said.

"Okay."

#

As they arrived to the small Café they sat down and ordered their breakfast.

"So, what's your schedule for this week?" Kofi asked.

"Oh, some fan signings and a photo-shoot." Galena told him. "You?" she asked.

"Some signings and a commercial shooting."

"Nice." Galena said. As they brought their stuff and they began to eat. Kofi was wondering and he wanted the answer.

"What's your relationship with Del Rio?" Kofi asked her. Galena was surprised by the question but she did remember that Kofi had seen her come out of a shirtless Del Rio's room. "If it doesn't bother you?"

"No it doesn't." she said. "Um… Alberto was my fiancé and my high school sweetheart." She told him and he was shocked.

"Your fiancé?" Kofi said.

"Yeah."

"So you're going to marry him?" Kofi asked he felt a bit heartbroken.

"No, I was." Galena told him.

"Was?" Kofi asked.

"I was stood up a few years ago." Galena told him.

"I'm sorry." Kofi said.

"Don't worry to tell you the truth it was the best thing that happened to me." she said.

"That's great and now you're here." He said.

"Yeah, now I'm here." Galena said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter. Review.**


	6. Turning Points

**Highflying Princess **

_Note:_** I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Vampireboy45, RonRon10, Sonar, Sonib89, Cena's baby doll and ILoveAnime89 **_**for their reviews. **

_Disclaimer_: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I also don't own Mortal Kombat. I only own Galena and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Highflying Princess **

**Chapter 6: Turning Points **

_Backstage _

Galena was pretty happy, Alberto had stayed away from her for two whole weeks and that was a great thing to know. Rosa kept him incredible occupied.

"_Como estas?"_ she turned to see her Uncle standing there.

"Fine, happy I don't know." She told him.

"Good, ready for your match tonight?" he asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Well good-luck." He told her.

"Thanks." She said.

#

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Friday Night Smack-Down

"**Welcome; Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Friday Night Smack-down. I'm Todd Grisham with my broadcast partner JBL and tonight we have one heck of a show"** Todd said.

"**That's right and tonight we have some interesting matches."** JBL said.

"**Yes we do and we start off with the number one contender-ship to the Divas Championship."** Todd said.

#

_Match 1(Number 1 Contender to Divas Championship): Galena Lobo vs. Rosa Mendez_

"**What do you think of these two contenders?"** JBL asked.

"**From what we saw last week this two will be going after each other with everything**.**" **Todd said.

Rosa came out first she was received with a mix of reactions. Rosa waited before Galena's music came on and the people cheered.

"**You have to wonder if Galena is alright after the chair-shot that was given to her last week."** Todd said.

"**I'm pretty sure she is just look at her she looks ready."** JBL said. **"And she better be because Rosa is no slouch in the ring." **he said.

The bell rang and both girls went at each other. Galena knew that Rosa gave Alberto the chair and the reason she had ended in the trainers in the first place. She began to take Rosa down with shoulder bumps. Rosa was about to reverse but Galena grabbed her in a surprised hurricarana.

"**Wow."** Todd said. Galena went for a pin.

1…2… and Rosa kicked out.

"**That was close."** JBL said.

Galen got up and began to kick Rosa all around the body before she grabbed her by the legs and threw her to the side of the ring. Galena was going to go get her but Rosa kicked her in the abdomen and that was how she got the upper hand getting her in a supplex and throwing Galena into the mat.

She went for a quick pin.

1…2…and Galena kicked out.

"**Oh, close."** JBL said.

Rosa was getting cocky and turned to show off in the crowd but Galena got up and jumped on Rosa backwards and threw her into the mat. She turned Rosa around and went to jump on the ropes. She did what no one expected the swanton bomb from the top rope and went for the pin.

1…2…3… and the match was over. Galena couldn't believe as the ref raised her hand.

"**Galena is our new number one contender."** Todd said.

Galen walked backstage happy and jumping as the fans cheered.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Kofi met Galen backstage and he opened his arms and was happy when she jumped in them.

"Congrats." He said.

"Thanks Kofi." She said and hugged him again.

"We should celebrate tonight." Kofi said. "You know go to dinner." He said, he knew that it was a sneaky way to get a date but he was nervous. Galena blushed a bit.

"Now, Kofi Kingston are you asking me on a date." She said with a small smile. Kofi smiled at her.

"Would it be wrong if I said I actually was asking you on a date." He said.

"Well I would say I would be very happy to go on a date with you." She said.

"Tonight." He said.

"Yes." She said.

They didn't know that Ricardo was standing close by and heard everything.

#

_Del Rio's Locker Room _

Ricardo walked in with a water Alberto had asked for him.

"Ricardo you taking a long time for just a water." Alberto said.

"So, it's just that I heard a conversation with Galena and Kofi." Ricardo said.

"What was that peasant talking to Galena for?" Del Rio asked.

"He asked her on a date." Ricardo said.

"What?" Del Rio said.

"She accepted." Ricardo told him. Alberto was pissed, she had accepted to go on a date with a man that was not even worthy of her status. Well he was going to put a stop to that. He just needed to figure out how?

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Kaitlyn's Hotel Room_

Galena had gone to the woman that had become her closest girl-friend for this. She didn't know why the date made her nervous.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I was thinking of this." Galena told her. She showed Kaitlyn a yellow dress accented with some silver in the top.

"That is going to look great on you." Kaitlyn said.

#

Galena finished getting ready and Kaitlyn clapped.

"That looks awesome." She told Galena. When the knock came she got even more excited. "There's your date." Kaitlyn said.

"Wish me luck." She said.

#

Kofi saw Galena and he was surprised. She looked incredibly beautiful.

"You look beautiful." He had the pleasure to see Galen blushed.

"Thank-you, you look great too." Galena told him. He was wearing dress pants and a button up shirt.

"Well let's go." Kofi told her and she grabbed on to his arms and they walked to the elevator.

Alberto had gone to Galena's room and since no one answer he moved toward the elevator and saw it close with Galena and Kofi in it. He ran to it, hoping he could stop it; but he didn't. He felt something break inside him. he smacked the elevator because he had done the right thing in his mind letting her go all those years ago, but maybe this was his second chance and he was not going to let Kofi get in the way of that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Date _

Kofi and Galena walked through the city trying to find something they could eat.

"We could have gone in the car." Kofi told her.

"I thought it would be fun." She told him.

They found a small Chinese Restaurant and they went in to eat.

#

"This food is great." She told him.

"Yeah, it is." Kofi told her.

"I'm so ready for this match." Galena told him.

"I know, you are and beating Layla for the title had to be a big thing." Kofi told her.

"I know and I can't wait for it." Galena told him.

"You'll do great." He told her.

'What are you planning on?" she asked him.

"I don't know maybe reuniting with R-Truth or going for the U.S Championship." Kofi told her.

"That's great on both accounts." She told him. "Um…what game are you playing now?"

Kofi was surprised.

"Do you play?" he asked.

"Yes, I was actually wondering if I beat you the last time." She told him.

"Wait, were you playing Mortal Kombat?"Kofi asked.

"Maybe." She said with a smile.

"No way; are you loboextreme573?" he asked

"Yes." She told him.

"You totally kicked my butt in that match." He told her.

"I had my practice." She told him.

#

They continued to talk for a few hours walking in the park and as they walked back to the hotel room, they seemed to be lighter. They had a lot of things in common and that was something that surprised them both.

When they arrived in Galena's room she smiled at him.

"I had a great night."

"Me too." He told her as they got to the door.

"Well I guess this is good-night." She told him.

"Yeah, I hope we can do this again." He told her.

"I would like that." Galena told him. She went on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Good-night Kofi." She said.

"Night." He told her and left her in her room.

#

Galena was relaxing in her bedroom after getting ready for bed and she was thinking of Kofi. She was about to lay in bed, but there was a knock on her door. She got up and went to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Delivery." The voice said.

She opened the door to see none other than Alberto standing there.

"Alberto." She said.

"Hi." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and Review.**


	7. Finishing Business

**Highflying Princess **

_Note__**:**_** I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Vampireboy45, Sonib89. ILoveAnime89. sunshineleann, Cena's baby doll and RonRon10**_** for the reviews. I am almost done with this story. This chapter is going to be a bit sad because I really need Galena to close doors. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Galena. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Highflying Princess **

**Chapter 7: Finishing Business **

"Alberto." She said.

"Hi." He told her. Galena opened her door it was really time to end this.

"Come in." she told him. Alberto was surprised he really thought that she was going to close the door in his face.

"Thank-you." He told her. He walked in and went to sit on her bed. Galena closed the door.

"Alberto I think it's time; you and I finish this for good." Galena said.

"But…" he said. Galena raised her palm to stop him from talking.

"Alberto let me talk first." Galena said.

"I can't I love you." He told her.

"No you don't." Galena said. She was being nice, she wasn't hurt anymore about what happened and she knew why? She sat next to him on the bed.

"Galena don't tell me, what I feel." He told her. She touched his cheek.

"Alberto Jose Del Rio you listen to me." Galena said and it made Alberto raise an eyebrow. "Alberto you don't love me."

"Yes I do." he said.

"No you don't, you love what we had before the young girl in love with you." She told him. "When we used to spent hours in the gardens and the horses, but Alberto I'm not that person anymore."

He grabbed her face in his hands. "Galena." He whispered. But he knew her and her eyes were telling him the things he didn't want to know. "I did what I thought was right you know." He told her.

Galena smiled because just like he knew her; she knew him.

"I know, you thought that but I did mean it when I screamed at you when I saw you again." Galena said. "That break up made me make changes in my life things I needed to do." she said.

"I suppose." He said.

"I don't suppose, I know." She told him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Alberto I love you, not the romance type of love but I do love you and even with that bitter ending we had all the time it was perfect."

"You see I can be that Alberto for you." He said.

"What I mean is that I want you happy." Galena said. "I want you to find love…"

"Maybe that's the reason that we met each other again to have another chance." Alberto said.

"I don't think that was it." she said. "I think it was so that we could move on with our lives, Alberto I really want you happy."

Alberto sighed.

"I want you to be happy to." He told her. She looked him straight in the face.

"If you want me happy, I want you to promise me something." She said.

"Anything." He said.

"I don't want you to get involve in my love life, yes you can give me advice if you want we can be friends but nothing more than that because I can't give it to you." She told him.

"So this is really good-bye." He said.

"Yes." She told him.

They both got up together and Alberto hugged her close. She hugged him back because it felt right to do so.

"I'm going to be there if you ever need me." he told her.

"Well I'm going to be there when you finally find the woman of your dreams." She told him. Alberto did something really sweet and kissed her forehead.

"Good-bye my Galena." He told her.

"Good-bye my Alberto." She told him.

When he left her; she was happy it was something that needed to be done.

#

Alberto walked to his room and Ricardo was right there.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We got a proper good-bye." He told Ricardo.

"Wait you're not going to fight for her anymore?" Ricardo asked.

"She doesn't love me anymore, like we used to." Alberto said. "I made a mistake that day and I have to pay for it."

"But you want her to be happy." Ricardo said.

"Yeah, I love her enough to want her to be happy." Alberto said. Ricardo smiled because he was really happy that Alberto was moving on, hey even if he worked for the man he had become his closest friend.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Morning _

The knock on Galena's door made her smile. She went to open the door and saw that Kofi was standing there.

"So breakfast." He told her.

"Yeah, just let me get my key." She said.

#

As they walked to the breakfast dinner she had to smile.

"You seemed happy." Kofi told her.

"I am." She said.

"May I ask, why?" he asked.

"I'll tell you but I don't want you to get mad about it." she said. It worried Kofi the way she said it.

"Okay." He said.

They sat on one of the most secluded booths and Kofi looked at Galena.

"What happened?" he asked. Galena breathed in.

"Alberto went to my room last night after our date." Kofi looked at her with shock.

"What that man won't give up will he?" Galena grabbed his hand.

"I let him in." she said.

"Why?" he asked. Kofi was a little jealous to hear that.

"I needed to close that door completely no little loopholes." She told him. "Kofi I did love that man once upon a time." She said. Kofi understood that.

"What did you two talk about if you want to say." he told her.

"I told him that I wanted to see him happy, that I did love him but not in a romantic way, that just wanted him to stop trying to purse something that would never happen." She told him.

"Well I guess that was nice." He said.

"What did he say?" he asked. "After you told him everything."

"He told me, he knew things had change but I don't think I will have to worry about him." Galena said. "Getting involved in my love life I mean." She said with a blush. Kofi smiled at that.

"I guess its okay than." He told her.

#

When they walked back to her hotel room, Kofi wasn't silent but he was thinking. As they arrived to her door Galena turned to him.

"Thanks for breakfast Kofi." She said.

He grabbed her cheek and bent down to capture her lips in his. Galena grabbed his shirt before moving her hands up and wrapping them around his neck. Kofi wrapped one of his arms on her waist just to bring her a little closer.

When they broke away Kofi looked at her.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He told her.

She giggled.

"I've wanted to do that last night." She told him. He laughed and kissed her again. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." He said.

As he walked he saw Alberto. They both went to the elevator together.

"Kofi." Alberto said.

"Alberto." Kofi said.

The elevator ride was really quiet. It wasn't until it opened that Alberto told him something.

"I want you to make her happy." he said and moved out the elevator. Kofi was shocked; he had thought that he would try to fight him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I know it might be short but it's almost coming to an end the next chapter is the last. But there will be a sequel except is going to be Alberto's story because I can't leave him like this. Review.**


	8. Moving On

**Highflying Princess **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Vampireboy45, Sonib89 and Cena's baby doll for**_** their reviews, This is the last chapter. I want to thank those that reviewed, favorite and followed the story. Of course I will be using Galena once more in the next story made for Alberto. It's going to be called Dangerous Princess so read that story. I will be moving in time not so much but a bit. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Galena.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Highflying Princess**

**Chapter 8: Moving On **

_One Month Later _

Galena and Kofi were really happy. Their month together had been rather calm and no Alberto bugging them anymore or anyone interfering. Galena had won her Divas Championship and like some of the Divas she was hearing certain rumors.

Kaitlyn and Galena were walking together in the corridor when Layla came they were going to have a match tonight for the title but that didn't stop Layla from talking to them.

"Hey girls." She said.

"Hey Layla." Galen said.

"So have you guys heard?" Layla asked.

"Heard, what?" Kaitlyn asked. Layla put her hands up as if stopping traffic.

"So you haven't oh I heard from the Bella Twins that Kelly was really happy because someone is coming back to the Divas Division."

"Who is it Lita, Mickie, Melina, Trish?" Galena said.

"Nope oh but I can't say either it's a surprise." Layla said.

"You can't just leave us like this." Kaitlyn said.

"Yes, I can." Layla said with a smile and left them.

"She shouldn't have said anything if she wasn't going to tell us." Kaitlyn said.

"True." Galena said.

"So, what has your Uncle say about your relationship with Kofi?" Kaitlyn asked.

"He hasn't said anything." Galena told her.

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn said.

"Just that he hasn't said anything. My Uncle Rey has said nothing at all, I don't know if he is okay with it or angry with it." Galena said. "That and I'm kind of scared to ask him."

"You can't ignore it." Kaitlyn said.

"I know, I'm going to talk to him today."

"Good."

**$LINE BEAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down _

"**Welcome to Friday Night Smack-Down."** Todd said.

"**I'm Josh Mathews and this Todd Grisham and tonight we have a really good match."** Josh said.

"**Yes we do we have Rey Mysterio vs. Kofi Kingston the winner will face Antonio Cesare for the title."** Todd said.

#

In the back Galena was looking at the screen. She wanted to smack her forehead. That's why her Uncle didn't want to tell her anything. It was as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Galena." She turned to see her Uncle Rey standing there.

"Hey _Tio _Rey, I need to talk to you." She told him.

"Right now?" he asked.

"No it can actually wait, I have a title match tonight and you have an important match as well." She said.

"Yes I do against your _novio_." Rey told her and he saw the way she blushed.

"That's kind of the reason I need to talk to you." She told him.

"He hasn't done anything to you has he?" he asked.

"No Uncle Rey it's about something else but I won't tell you until later so don't make me give it away." She said with a smile.

As Galena left him; Rey felt rather protective of his niece. It's not like he didn't like Kofi he did in-fact he couldn't think of someone better for her. But his protective side was kicking in and he hadn't mentioned anything about him to her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREA, LINE BREAK,LINE BEAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Divas Championship Match: Galena Lobo vs. Layla _

"**We saw this match a few weeks ago but this rematch should be impressive."** Todd said.

"**Of course it will."** JBL said.

Layla came out to the cheers of the crowd.

"**What does Layla have to do here to win?"** Todd asked.

"**Well she will have to be on her toes since Galena moves too quick."** JBL said.

Galena came out to the cheers of the crowd. She held the title on her shoulder as she came out.

"**Will she keep the title tonight?"** Todd said.

"**We don't know."** JBL said.

Both girls were in the ring and the ref showed the title before he rang the bell. Both of them went into a hold. Layla hit Galena on the abdomen twice before Galena went on her knees and raised her before throwing her to the turnbuckles and kicking her a few times.

The ref backed her up and Galena was able to get back up before Layla got the ref of her and spear Galena but she moved out of the way. Layla got out of the turnbuckle and just as she turned Galena speared her into the turnbuckle once more.

Galena jumped on her and did a hurricarana. She got up quickly before going to the top rope and doing an elbow drop from there. She went for a pin.

1…2… and Layla kicked out.

"**This match is getting heated."** Todd said.

Both girls were going at it. Getting the crowd in the match as they went outside the ring and Layla threw Galena back inside. She went in and pulled Galena for a pin.

1…2… and Galena kicked out.

"**That was close."** JBL said. **"We were so close to having a new Divas Champion."**

Galena got up and went after Layla. They got into a grapple move and Galena got the upper hand by getting the side grappled and throwing Layla into the mat. She got up and went to the top rope and did a moon-sault.

1...2…3… and the match was over.

"**She kept the title."** Todd said.

Galena raised the title over her head and went to the back with cheers of the crowd.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Galena walked the backstage area and as she walked someone moved passed her.

"Sorry." the voice called out and Galena let it go.

"Congrats." She turned to see Kofi standing there with a smile.

"Thank you." She said and gave him a small kiss. "I should say good-luck." She told him.

"Well I appreciate it." he told her.

"Your welcome." She said.

"Am I going to see you tonight?" he asked her.

"No, I'm going to talk to my Uncle Rey." She told him. Kofi looked at her and understood the problem. He had noticed the way Rey hadn't spoken about Galena with him or said anything at all. So he knew that it bothered her because they were really close.

"Alright, but you have to call me immediately if something happens." He told her.

"Okay, now go." She told him and kissed his lips once more.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match: Rey Mysterio vs. Kofi Kingston _

"**This match should be interesting."** Todd said.

"**Of course it would be interesting Todd, we are talking about two of the biggest highflyers in the ring."** JBL said.

Kofi came out first to the cheers of the arena. He waited in the ring for his opponent. When Rey came out the arena boomed and exploded in cheers. He got into the ring and as they got ready they gave each other a tap of respect in their hands before the ref rang the bell.

They went at it. Rey hit Kofi behind the legs to bring him down and went for a drop kick that Kofi missed.

"**Oh this match if going to be something."** Todd said.

"**Oh that has to hurt."** JBL told him.

Kofi had Rey trapped in the turnbuckle. Rey was able to fight him off and got back on his feet trying to take Kofi down. It was a really good match with both of them in their and doing tricks that got the entire arena in shock.

Rey was able to get Kofi into the ropes and was about to do the 619 and got cheers from the crowd. Rey got on top of the rope and did a West Coast Pop and went for the pin.

1…2…3… and the match was over.

"**Rey won, he I the number one contender."** Todd said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later that Night _

Rey went to get his niece. He did really need to talk to her especially with the news he had. He had really tried to avoid the subject but now he knew he couldn't because she was thinking that he didn't like Kofi and it wasn't that even if his protective instincts were going into over-drive.

"Tio Rey." She said

"Galena let's go, we have to talk." He told her. Galena was serious after that and they walked in silence.

"Tio where are we going?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you in private is pretty important." Rey told her.

They were walking in the park when Rey was able to tell her.

"Tio is this about Kofi?" she asked.

"No, actually about that I'm completely okay with it, it's something that happened a week ago and I just found out yesterday and I didn't know how to tell you." Rey said.

"What about it?" she asked.

"We need to go to your parent's home." He told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Galena." He said raising his hands on her shoulders. "Your parents had an accident your Father made it okay, but your mom, my sister." He said as he felt tears in his eyes.

"My mom." Galena said and she could already feel it.

"Your mom died." He whispered. Galena seemed to freeze on that.

"Oh." She said but she felt the tears and hugged her Uncle crying.

"We're going to say our last good-bye." Rey told her.

#

Galena seemed to be moving just like that. Kofi found her and was in shock at her state.

"Galena are you alright?' he asked.

"No." she whispered and he moved to hug her. Galena broke down on him that Kofi had to open her door to get her in.

They sat down on her bed as he cradle her to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My Uncle." She said.

"Rey, what did he say?" he asked. He was worried that Rey had said the wrong thing.

"My Mom died." She said. Kofi was in shock.

"What?"

"My parents had an accident my dad is okay but my mom died." Galena told him.

"I'm so sorry." Kofi said.

"It's alright." She whispered, but Kofi knew it wasn't.

"I'm going to the funeral." She told him.

"I'll go with you." He told her.

"Okay." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Days Later- Mexico _

Kofi felt pretty weird being there. He didn't exactly mean to meet her parents like this. As they arrived to the Hacienda it surprised him. Now he knew what Alberto meant. Galena was dressed in black, just like Rey and his family.

The place was all in black and eerie was the word.

"We're here." The driver told them.

Everyone climb down and they moved to the place where the service would be _**(For those who don't know a lot of Latin families display their dead not in a morgue but in their homes before taking them into the cemetery). **_

Galena breathed in before Kofi held her hand.

"Senorita Galena." She turned to see an older woman coming her way.

"Rosa, hola." Galena said. Both women hugged and Rosa looked at Kofi.

"This is my boyfriend." She told her.

"Oh…"Rosa said. She was a bit worried since someone was there. _"Bienvenido."_ She told him.

"Gracias." Kofi said.

"Rosa." Rey said.

"_Rey is good to see you again."_ She said but in Spanish. "Come, come." She said.

"Are you sure about this?" Kofi whispered, he knew she wasn't exactly on solid ground with her father.

"No." Galena said and Kofi grabbed her hand as they walked in.

If it was eerie before now it really haunting most of the people were quiet as they walked in. some people began to come to tell Galena how sorry they were. Galena got close and felt the tears come but she kept them at bay.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"So you came." She turned to look at her father.

"Yes, I did." She told him. She could see the wheel chair and the nurse that was with him. So he didn't leave unscarred as she had believed. "Hi."

"Hello Galena, may I know who is this/" he asked.

"I'm her boyfriend sir." Kofi said. Galena's father looked at him.

"Ah, I would thought…" he said and looked the other way. Galena looked to see Alberto standing there with Ricardo but he wasn't paying attention to them. Galena was surprised to see him there. "Is good to meet you." Her father told them and it surprised her.

"Thanks though I wouldn't have wanted to meet this way I am very sorry for your loss." Kofi said.

"Thank-you." Her father said.

#

The entire ceremony went without a problem and Alberto was pretty kind. It shocked Kofi. But he noticed how Galena's father was trying to get close to his daughter during the time. It wasn't until they left that he knew he was right on the thought.

"Galena you should visit more you have been missed." He told her.

"I'll try." Galena answered.

"That is all I ask for." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Six Months Later _

Kofi was nervous. Yes it seemed he of all people had to be nervous. Not only had that but the little thing in his pocket seemed to be weighing way too much tonight. They had moved in together a month ago it wouldn't seemed bad to do this. He still couldn't believe it. He had asked permission from not only her Father but her Uncle too.

"Kofi." Galena said.

"Galena." He told her.

"So, what are you doing in our living room all alone?" She told him.

"Oh you know." He said.

"I don't know, we have a good bed upstairs and you're down here all alone." She said with a sly smile making Kofi laugh.

Kofi got serious and grabbed her hand. It wasn't the most romantic of places but it seemed right for him.

"Galena I want to ask you something." He said.

"So ask." She said. Kofi smiled she was really blunt sometimes.

"Galena, I really love you…" he said.

"I love you too." She said. Kofi got the box and hid it on his back.

"Well I am really hoping that your parents didn't scare you stiff about this." he said nervously. "Galena would you do me the honor of becoming my wife." He said showing the yellow stoned diamond on the silver ring to her.

Galena didn't look at the ring she looked at him. She was shocked.

"Yes." She said. Kofi smiled as he slipped the ring into her finger and they kissed.

**THE END? **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of story. Of course you will see these characters again. Because Alberto will be getting his own story called Dangerous Princess. It will be up soon, so look for it. **


End file.
